


Dawn

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luna loves sunrises. Ginny loves Luna. And they both love spending time together.[Prompt 41 – Dawn]





	Dawn

For as long as she can remember, Luna has loved watching the sunrise. There’s just something about the early morning that she adores; it might be the way the light looks so soft as the sun beings to rise up into the sky, it might be the cool air and the dew that coats her toes as she walks barefoot through the long grass, or it might be the calm stillness and the feeling of complete tranquillity in the early hours of the morning. But whatever it is, the scene is perfect and the sunrise is just beautiful.

No one else seems to understand Luna’s love for sunrises. They all agree that sunrises are very pretty, but it isn’t the same. They either can’t bring themselves to get up early enough to see the sunrise, or they just can’t see why Luna loves them so much.

Ginny is the only exception. She loves them too, and often gets up early and joins Luna in the grounds of Hogwarts to watch the sun come up. And she doesn’t question when Luna rocks and flaps as she takes in the perfect beauty of the scene.

After the war, when everything is better and safe and they’re all starting to come to terms with their trauma, she and Ginny move out to the country. Their house is beautiful, a little like the Burrow except smaller, and has fields and forests surrounding it just waiting to be explored.

And, just like they did when they were at school, they get up at dawn and sit outside and watch the sky go from black to pink to blue, marvelling at the beauty of nature. The only difference is now Ginny is holding her hand, and they kiss as the sunlight casts shadows all around them.


End file.
